User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Spider-Man Article
'''Spider-Man'' is the titular protagonist from the ''Spider-Man ''series, the unofficial mascot of ''Marvel, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl ''and ''Marvel vs DC (working title). His Minion would be Uncle Ben. ' Biography '''YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SUPERHERO' Peter Parker was an ordinary student until he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Given enhanced senses, strength and agility, Parker decided to use his abilities in a wrestling ring. When he didn't recieve the pay he wanted, Parker let a criminal escape after robbing the fight promoter. Peter found his uncle dying from a gunshot and after discovering the murderer was the man who escaped, he vowed to use his powers to help people. Gameplay Spider-Man would be a melee fighter and a few of his attacks would come from the Marvel vs Capcom series. He would also have moves from other Marvel and'' Spider-Man games. Move List *Square - Punch Combo *Triangle - Web Ball *Circle - Kick Combo *Up+Square - Web Gloves *Up+Triangle - Aerial Web Combo *Up+Circle - Spider Sting *Forward+Square - Impact Web *Forward+Triangle - Web Rodeo *Forward+Circle - Web Throw *Down+Square - Web Dome *Down+Triangle - Crawler Assault *Down+Circle - Web Slam 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Web Swing- Spider-Man would swing into the nearest opponent. *Level 2: New Goblin- Harry Osborn would fly through the stage, dropping Pumpkin Bombs and Razer Bats to attack the opponents. *Level 3: Back in Black- Spider-Man would don the black suit, increasing his strength and speed, as well as making his attacks more aggressive. 'Alternate Level 3 Supers' *Web Hang *Captain Universe's Power *Cross-Species Mutation 'Transformations' *Symbiote Spider-Man *Cosmic Spider-Man *Man-Spider Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Web-Swings into the stage and says. "This better be good. I don't have much time." Drops in from a web and says, "With great power comes a great beatdown." Winning Screen A camera hanging from a web flashes while Spidey gives a thumbs-up and he says, ''"''I hope J.J. has my check ready." Crosses his arms and says, "You know what we call that? We call it a web-slingin' ass-kicking!" Losing Screen Throws his costume away. Spidey kneels in defeat. Costumes ''The Amazing Spider-Man Spider-Man's mainstream comic appearance. Amazing Spider-Man Spidey's costume from The Amazing Spider-Man. : Black Suit Variant: The new black suit from the 2012 video game. Classic Films Spider-Man from the original Spider-Man ''trilogy. : Black Suit Variant: Sam Raimi's design of the black suit. Mutation Spider-Man with six arms. Stark Armor Spider-Man from ''Marvel: Civil War. Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man from the year 2099. : Black Suit Variant: Spider-Man Unlimited Spidey Peter Parker Spider-Man without the costume. : Black Suit Variant: Peter in black clothing. Ben Reilly The clone of Spider-Man, who appears as a blonde Peter Parker in a different Spider-Man costume. : Alternate Color: Scarlet Spider : Black Suit Variant: Spider-Carnage Noire Spider-Man A variation of Peter Parker who lived in a world inspired by film noire. Birthday Hat Available as a color swap for all costumes in honor of his 50th anniversary. Gallery Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man with a birthday hat. Trivia *He would be added as a guest on the PlayStation team due to Sony producing the ''Spider-Man ''films. Category:Blog posts